


Das Äquivalent des Brokkoli in der Liebe

by DieLadi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Warum empfindet man, wie man empfindet? Warum steht man auf das,  auf was man eben steht? Tja...





	Das Äquivalent des Brokkoli in der Liebe

Da sitzen sie nun, die beiden Freundinnen, gemütlich auf dem Balkon in der warmen Märzsonne und genießen den ersten wirklich schönen Frühlingstag. Die Sonne strahlt, wärmt gut durch. Sie haben beide ein Glas Wein in der Hand, die eine hockt im Schneidersitz auf dem gepolsterten Gartenstuhl, die andere hat die Beine aufs Balkongitter gefläzt.  
Sie sind froh, mal wieder Zeit füreinander zu haben, froh, miteinander reden zu können.

„Es ist schön, dass du mir zu hörst,“ sagt die eine. Die mit den weichen braunen Augen, die immer ein bisschen dreinschauen wie die Augen eines scheuen Rehs.  
„Es ist schön, dass du wenigstens versuchst, mich zu verstehen, oder zumindest, wenn du es auch nicht verstehst, dass du mich doch akzeptierst wie ich eben bin,.“

„Ich akzeptiere dich nicht nur, ich mag dich, so wie du bist,“ sagt die andere, deren Augen blau strahlen, wie der Himmel an einem heißen Augusttag.  
„Verstehen ist nicht so ganz einfach. Ich meine, wir kennen uns jetzt schon lange, ich weiß, dass du ne starke Frau bist, die mit beiden Beinen im Leben steht, die ihren Job stemmt, die gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann den Haushalt und den Garten im Griff hat und trotzdem viel Zeit für euer Kind. Die ihren Hobbys nachgeht und auch noch ehrenamtliche Sachen tut. Und dann,“ sagt Skyblue, „dann kommst du jetzt, nach so langer Zeit, und erzählst mir, dass dein Mann und du eine Art BDSM Beziehung leben.“  
Sie atmet durch.  
„Hätte ich nie vermutet. Und... naja... klar akzeptiere ich es, du bist meine Freundin, ihr seid erwachsen und wisst, was ihr tut.“

Das Reh schaut dankbar zu ihrer Freundin. Sie nimmt die Weinflasche und schenkt nach.  
„Weißt du, es ich einfach das richtige für uns. Ich liebe es, wenn er mich dominiert. Ich mag es, mich ihm unterzuordnen. Zu wissen, dass er... nun... die Entscheidungen trifft. Und ich es richtig mache, wenn ich ihm gehorche. Gehorsam ist mein Geschenk an ihn; allerdings ist seine Dominanz eben sein Geschenk an mich.“  
Sie nippt am Glas.

Skyblue schüttelt ihre blonden Locken.  
„Gehorsam.. das klingt seltsam aus deinem Munde.“  
„Mag sein,“ sagt das Reh. „Aber,... weißt du, der Alltag ist oft stressig, du kennst das ja. Solch entspannte Momente wie der hier sind selten. Und wenn ich die Entscheidungen des Alltages eben nicht selber treffen muss, sondern nur zu gehorchen brauche, während er entscheidet, dann nimmt das für mich ganz viel Stress raus. Für ihn ist es umgekehrt. Er liebte es zu entscheiden und nicht mit mir rumdiskutieren zu müssen.“

Skyblue nickt.  
„Das kling logisch, was du sagt. Und dennoch. Für mich wäre das so falsch. Für mich persönlich würde sich das absolut falsch anfühlen. Auch das mit dem... bestraft werden. Du hast gesagt, er legt dich übers Knie wenn du nicht gehorchst. Und du hast gesagt, du liebst das. Du stehst drauf.“  
Sie sieht der Freundin in die Augen.  
„Kannst... kannst du versuchen, mir zu erklären, warum du diese Art von Liebe so magst?“  
Das Reh leckt sich die Lippen.

„Erklären ist schwierig,“ sagt sie. „Weißt du, das ist wie mit dem Brokkoli.“  
Skyblue schaut überrascht auf. „Brokkoli? Was hat denn Brokkoli mit... BDSM zu tun?“  
Das Reh grinst.  
„Naja, ich weiß, dass du keinen Brokkoli magst. Ich mag ihn schon.“  
Skyblue nickt. „Eklig, das Zeug.“  
Das Reh fährt fort.  
„Ich liebe Brokkoli. Ich kann nicht genug davon bekommen. Und wenn du mich jetzt fragst,wieso, kann ich nur sagen, dass Brokkoli eben Brokkoli ist. Deswegen. Du magst ihn gar nicht. Und wenn ich dich frage, warum, sagt du, weil er schmeckt, wie Brokkoli eben schmeckt.“  
Skyblue schaut immer noch fragend.

„Für mich,“ sagt das Reh, „ist Brokkoli eben lecker. Aber ich könnte dir nun noch so viel davon vorschwärmen. Ich könnte ihn aus dem Stand auf sieben verschiedene Arten zubereiten. Dennoch würde sich nichts daran ändern, dass du ihn Bäh findest. Es gibt eben Leute, die mögen Brokkoli und andere die mögen ihn nicht. Verstehst du, was ich damit sagen will?“

Ja, jetzt hat Skyblue verstanden, worum es der Freundin geht.  
Sie nickt.  
Das Reh lächelt sie an.  
„Es gibt halt Menschen, so wie ich, die finden eine Situation, in der sie sich dem Partner unterordnen, unfassbar erotisch. Fühlen sich geborgen, wenn der Partner die Oberhand hat und man selbst sich quasi ausliefert. Menschen wie ich, für die eben auch Schläge, die man vom geliebten Menschen in diesem Kontext bekommt, pure Erotik sind, der Schmerz, der dabei entsteht, die schiere Lust ist. Und dann gibt es Menschen, die empfinden nichts dergleichen, die schütteln sich schon bei dem Gedanken.“  
Skyblue grinst.  
„Drauf stehen oder nicht drauf stehen. Wie beim Brokkoli.“  
Nun grinst auch das Reh.

„Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass es bei dieser Art Beziehungen um Freiwilligkeit und Einverständnis geht. Vertrauen und Hingabe, und alles auf Basis von zwei erwachsenen Menschen, die gemeinsam das tun, was sie beide wollen.“  
„Nämlich Brokkoli essen,“ sagt Skyblue und sie beginnen zu kichern.  
„Und es gibt immer die Möglichkeit,“ sagt das Reh, „ über alles zu reden, alles neu zu konfigurieren. Aber...“  
Sie nimmt einen weiteren Schluck.  
„Es ist für mich und meinen Mann das richtige. Wir leben das, wir lieben das und das ist doch das, was zählt, oder?“

Skyblue nickt.  
„Hast recht.“  
Das Reh lächelt.  
„Ich bin froh, so eine tolle Freundin zu haben, mit der man über alles reden kann.

„Sogar über Brokkoli,“ sagt Skyblue und sie brechen beide in schallendes Gelächter aus.


End file.
